


Steady

by carmen_sandyeggo



Series: Just You & I [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NSFWish, Slow Burn, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmen_sandyeggo/pseuds/carmen_sandyeggo
Summary: As their new and exciting relationship continues to move forward, James and Keith begin to notice their intimate attractions for each other.





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader!
> 
> This is a continuation (part II) of Tension in this series. If you haven't read that, I suggest you go back and read it to be entirely caught up.
> 
> The reason I made this separate from part I was to separate the SFW reading from the NSFW reading. It's simply easier that way instead of adding tags and editing notes per chapter for future chapters. 
> 
> Anyways! Here's some beta-ished 'soft porn'. Enjoy!
> 
> This maybe a bit OOC, but this is all for fun anyways.

It hadn’t taken long for the entire Garrison to learn that the best pilots, Keith Kogane and James Griffin, were an item. Of course, there was the weekend where a few cadets had seen them in the halls walking hand in hand together; confirming the very hushed whispers circulating around the base about them being a little more than just friendly. Which, spread like wildfire. When Kinkaid had found out, he gave Griffin a solid pat on the back for finally making it happen. Keith however, was bombarded with a visit from the entire team sharpshooting him one question after another with no room for Keith to answer any of them. 

With their new relationship out in the open, the pilots of each perspective team playfully gave their ‘warning’ spiels to not hurt their friend. They all seemed genuinely happy for the two boys, commenting on how relieved they were to not awkwardly watch them interact with Griffin’s flirting and Keith’s oblivious reactions. Which was sweet and all, but the real talks happened in private. Keith was politely booted out of the training room so Shiro could ‘have a word’ with James. Which wasn’t surprising to Keith. He had zero worries for James as to what Shiro could possibly be ~~threatening~~ telling him. Heh, who was he kidding? Shiro was probably being extra soft on the guy for him. And when Keith tried to pry the conversation out of him, Shiro smiled and shook his head. _“That’s breaking brotherly code, Keith.”_

Keith received his serious talk from Kinkaide, shockingly. He hadn’t said much, as he tends not to-- except around Lance for some reason. _“Look, there’s not much I can say. He’s my best friend. And he cares about you a lot. But just because you’re his boyfriend, don’t think for a second I won’t say shit to either of you if shit goes south.”_ Short, simple, and straight to the point. Everything that Keith appreciated the most.

And like most things Keith enjoyed, he appreciated that James stayed true to his word with not displaying any forms of affection while on duty. They did everything normally as they had been before the title of a relationship. Keith absolutely refused to be one of _those_ couples who looked so love sick with one another for everyone to see. Keith had come to realize he was a bit more of a private individual. Though his friends respected his relationship, and were proud of him, he didn’t need to give them any reason to tease or embarrass him. Keith liked the fact they kept their professional lives separate from their personal ones at the appropriate time and place. For one instance, both leaders had come on a disagreement in acting as a support unit to a nearby colony to defend themselves from a few of the remaining Galran space pirates. Griffin had wanted to go in guns blazing, but Keith rationalized and suggested they formulate a legitimate strategy to not only defend the colony, but also prevent casualties. Things got heated, and ultimately, Griffin’s plan was shot down. Afterwards, Keith acted as if nothing had even happened. But it was James who wanted to make sure things were okay between them.

“Yeah...why wouldn’t we be?” Keith had asked. It was like pulling teeth with James to get him to just admit what was wrong. After some coaxing, James swallowed his pride and expressed how some of his pride was hurt from the whole thing from before. 

“Now that I’m actually saying it outloud-- I guess I could’ve said this in our work setting, not ‘bringing it home’.” James realized. It was that moment that Keith knew they could actually work. Work, fight, and be beside each other.. It felt easy between them. _Natural,_ even.

 

Only there were a few small things that slipped past him in the whole, boundaries department...

 

Everyone hung out with each other for the sake of working better together (as well as to get along for their leaders’ boyfriend’s friends). And there was one thing _eeeeeveryone_ noticed: Keith literally _sounded_ happier when talking to James, talking about James, and when James was around. To describe it, as Pidge put it, Keith sounded chipper. Cutesy, even-- er, strictly when talking to James about non mission essentials of course. Boundaries. When it had been pointed out to Keith, he tried to deny it. He got defensive and insisted that he did in fact _not_ talk that way. When looking to James to defend him, the MFE pilot would avoid eye contact and pick up his coffee mug by the handle, taking a rather long sip from it.

Another unusual habit began to form. Whenever they got invited to come out to the city, if they weren’t holding hands, James had his hand in Keith’s back pocket. All the Paladins would see it and give knowing looks to one another, chopping it up to one of those weirdly acceptable things Keith allowed, and left it alone. The guy wouldn’t even _kiss_ Griffin in front of them, or anyone for that matter-- but Griffin’s hand on Kogane’s _ass_ was fine? Pfft, yeah, oookay. Lance was the only one bold enough to call out Keith and ask for the juicier details of their intimacy. Which rightfully earned him a smack on the back of his head. Keith didn’t kiss and tell. He was _far_ too shy to talk to _anyone_ about that sort of stuff. He didn’t even tell Griffin how when they’re around the others, he wants to kiss him _so badly._ But he doesn’t. _“That’s only for us to enjoy.”_ Keith had reasoned when James had asked him why he wouldn’t do it every once in a blue moon. He’d thought about sneaking in a quick small peck on the cheek when no one was looking-- but damn _nerves_ would make him clam up. So when they’d get back to base and James would walk him to his room, Keith showered him in all the kisses he couldn’t muster up the courage to do so earlier. James loved to play with those soft tresses. And when showered in this affection, James would slip his hand behind Keith’s neck, cradling his nape and fingers running through the long silky black locks; it was his favorite thing to do. Especially when they just stood or laid there together with their foreheads pressed together and looking into each other’s eyes like they were in love or something.

Debatably what had to be the most adorable of them all was the fact they would wear each other’s jackets every once in a while. Moreso Keith wearing one of James’ jackets because-- let’s be honest, the crop jacket was entirely too small on James, and would look absolutely ridiculous. So occasionally Keith would sport the bomber jacket, or Griffin’s grey Garrison basketball sweater. After a week or so, James would get his jacket back, covered in Keith’s natural scent. James wouldn’t admit it yet but, he loved it. And he’d secretively go another week without washing it just so he could enjoy the other man’s scent until it faded.

But they both would be lying if things weren’t becoming tempting to them.

Invitation and inclusion was something James was huge on in their relationship. To personally make up for his past actions towards Keith, James would invite and encourage him to tag along or express how much he would like Keith to join him in certain activities. One of them, was the gym. Weight lifting, cardio, yoga, swimming-- Griffin practically lived at the gym. He enjoyed everything the place had to offer to him. Keith was reluctant at first. This was training he wasn’t really used to, but there was no harm in trying. Except maybe the slight discomfort of change but hey, he was stubborn and wanted to prove himself he could manage. So he tagged along, follow whatever routine James was doing for the day. While James rested, Keith performed his set, and vice versa. Come to find out, Keith really did like to press and lift weights like his boyfriend. James would watch Keith’s muscles stretch, contract, and squeeze repeatedly, working up a sweat as he focused on his breathing and form. James supposes that’s when he started to _truly_ notice Keith’s physical appearance. Yeah he was cute and spicy but his physique was-- it made Griffin’s mouth go dry.

They went together like this a few times a week on days that weren’t particularly draining. And at the end of every workout, they would be drenched in sweat, sore and achy. They’d take up a racquetball court or an area on the mats and stretch out together. Sometimes, Keith would ask James to help him.

“Hey, push down on my back yeah?” Keith would ask. With his legs straight out, leaning forward and grabbing the bottom of his feet, he was getting a deep enough stretch to work the tightness out of his hamstrings. Hopping on his feet, James placed both palms flat on Keith’s back, slowly pushing his weight to bend him in half even further.

 “Right there.” Keith grunted. His breath was shakey, straining to relax and let the weight and position put tension on the muscles to stretch out properly. Even though this was just fitness, the sounds Keith made, registered as sexual in James’ brain. He’d literally shake his head from the thoughts, checking in on Keith to see if he was done or needed to go lower.

By the time they’ve reached the showers, James has to send Keith in first so he can pull it together. He has to give himself a pep talk before joining the open bay style shower room. Thankfully, there were little half walls to provide _some_ privacy to attendants. So walking in with a towel wrapped around his waist, James takes the stall next to Keith, who’s running scalding hot water from the look of his bright red skin and steam filling the tiled room. Keith was washing his face when James places his things on the little platforms. He raked his eyes up and down to see just how muscular Keith actually was. His chest was broad and thick, his pecs were beginning to form thanks to the chest workouts they had been doing. He could see the definition lines where his biceps and those rounded shoulders collided. He even took notice to the scar running down it. That was from the Trial right? From the Blades? Deep in thought, James realizes Keith was rinsing his face and snaps his head back to what he’s doing and hangs his towel to shower. He would die if he got caught staring. And he stopped his imagination from running scenarios of what might happen if he had. James devoted all of his attention to strictly look at Keith’s handsome face in order not to be caught looking elsewhere. Even if that meant not being able to watch the small suds of bubbles lathering up on Keith’s pale skin and washing down with the shower spray. Or thinking about how much longer and impossibly darker Keith’s hair got when wet. _Damn it-- focus!_ James would tell himself as he tries to play off that he’s in fact listening to Keith talking about-- what was it-- shit. All James knew was it was more than apparent to him now than ever before. Keith Kogane wasn’t just cute. He was a God damn stud. Tall, rugged, scarred-- all making him unfairly attractive.

But what James didn’t know, was that Keith too, was facing some new developments with his attraction to James as well.

James was part of the Garrison’s male basketball team. His junior team of officers would scrimmage against the senior officers as part of the season. If Keith wasn’t doing anything, he’d go to those practices and watch James sprint up and down the court, do a series of drills, and run through plays. The echoing sounds of the whistle being blown, sneakers squeaking against the waxed wooden floors, the loud beating dribbles of the basketball, shouts of players for the ball-- it was all new to Keith. But while it all happened, Keith never took his violet eyes off Griffin. Whenever the guys would split into teams to play against each other, whatever team James was on, they always took their fucking shirts off. Which, _damn him,_ Keith thought to himself. There Keith was, sitting on the bleachers with a few other girls, being ‘forced’ to watch these assholes running around dripping in sweat. But Keith couldn’t say he disliked it. He didn’t dislike watching James playing defense and throwing his weight around. He didn't dislike the way the sheen of sweat glistened, mapping out the definitions of muscle in his back. He didn't dislike the short athletic shorts hugging his thighs and backside. He didn't dislike the determination of James’ face when looking for an opening to make a shot. Keith's chest felt warm, and his breath shallowed. He opened up the from of his jacket to let air in and cool him some. So when the coach blew the whistle, ending the practice, Keith got up and walked down the bleachers to meet Griffin. But up close, Keith saw just how drenched the other was. His hair was soaked, beads of perspiration running down his face, falling to his chest, continuing to run down his tannish skin and into the elastic waistband of his shorts. Keith felt his mouth flooding with drool and shuts it to swallow his hunger and want for his boyfriend.

James tries to get a hug from Keith in his current state, and Keith actually lets him. When his fingerless gloves hands touch the slick back, he wants to melt into their embrace. He should be repulsed by the way the sweaty brown locks damp the side of his face, but he doesn't give two shits. When they part, the team’s manager hands Griffin a towel. James first pats Keith's face dry, then his hands before diving his face into the plush white cloth. The way he sighs and rolls his neck and he wipes the hard work off distracts Keith for a nanosecond. Within that split second, Keith knows he has to leave.

He smiles at James, “Looked good out there. Um-- I'll see you at dinner?” As soon as James says the 's’ in 'sure’, Keith spins around on his heels and takes off out of the basketball court.

This sudden exit confused James momentarily. He stood there awkwardly wondering what had just happened.

 “Your boyfriend was drooling all over you, Griffin!” One of the girls shouted across the court. James turns around to see a girl with a friend who was talking to one of the upper class men.

“He what?” He shouted back, as if he hadn't heard her clearly.

She smiles and giggles turning around entirely to project her voice, “I saaaaaid, your boyfriend was practically drooling over you during practice! Looked like he was ready to jump you.”

“Enough of that! Get outta here so my boys can hit the showers!” The coach yelled, walking over to the girls to chase them off.

The corner of James’ mouth quirked up into a half grin of disbelief. Was Keith Kogane _really_ checking him out like that? James slowly turns towards the direction where the boys locker room and showers were, mulling the possibility into his head. Well, it made sense if that was the reason Keith suddenly left, looking a bit dazed and breathless. James’ grin spread across his face, confidence and pride swelling in his chest.

They'll _definitely_ have to have a chat in the near future.

 

* * *

 

 

Weather reports indicated it would storm all weekend, ruining James and Keith's usual plans to go riding out into the desert. 

“Hey! Why don't we spend the weekend watching movies and playing video games? Eat junk food, ask Hunk to make us pizza? Hm?” James suggestion _diiiid_ sound appealing to Keith. 

“And how, exactly, do you plan on us doing that?” Keith asked. 

“Since we have our own rooms, I figure we could chill in either of ours? Bring over sheets and clothes and--”

“Waitasecond-- you mean like-- like a _sleepover?_ ” Keith clarified. Eyes looking around, James nodded his head.

“Yeah. Yeah now that I think about it, does sound like a sleepover.” James looked at Keith, smiling. It was his begging smile. “Come on, it'll be fun. Whaddya say?”

Keith gave a playful glare with his narrowed eyes and wide flat smirk. James groaned and begged prettily with his hands clasped together.

He let's out a long dramatic sigh, “ _Yeeeeeaaaah_ I guess.” James hisses a victorious 'yes’ and hugs Keith. 

“It'll be fun. I promise.” He gives Keith a quick peck on his forehead before earning a slap to the arm from him and a hiss of _'We’re in uniform!’_. “I'll go ask Hunk about that pizza. Um, your room for the weekend? Or we can do it at mine.” James realized how that last bit sounded but let it slide-- he didn't wanna pack pedal to cover the innuendo and somehow have Keith think that's what the whole weekend was about. Because it wasn't. 

Keith had wanted to spend their weekend in his room. Being in Griffin's room would be... intimidating. He liked the comfort of his own space. He didn't have much in his room but he cleaned it vigorously. During lunch, Keith even went to the Exchange to buy more blankets and pillows to make sure his space was comfortable enough for them. James had messaged him that he would take care of the snacks, drinks, movies and games.

As the end of the day approached and everyone was officially released for the weekend, Keith grew nervous. Nervous, excited, anxious. When Lance has asked him what his plans were this weekend, seeing if he wanted to play Monsters and Mana, Keith told him about his engagements with James. He had never seen Lance snap his head so fast, he thought he might actually break it. “You're _what?!_ ” Keith shushed him, telling him to keep it down. “How can I keep it down when I'm learning that you two are sleeping together?!”

“We're not--” Keith yelled mid sentence, taking a moment to calm down from his friend's extra behavior. “--we’re not _sleeping_ together. We're just-- hanging out all weekend.”

“In your room.”

“Yeah.”

“Alone.”

“...yeah.”

“Hm. Okay.” Lance hums, amused. “Says the boy who can't take his eyes off of Officer Griffin when he's all sweaty and flushed from basketball.” Keith gawks, trying to defend himself. But he can't. Because it's true.

“So what? That doesn't mean anything or whatever.” Keith explains.

But Lance is unconvinced. “Yeah, _oookay._ So you mean to tell me that _nothing_ _remotely_ sexual will happen between you two?”

Keith's jaw drops, “Lance!”

“Whaaaaat? I'm just being real. You two lately have been--” he shakes his head, “I'm waiting for the rumors to start about you too being caught in the empty classrooms half naked and f--” Keith covers Lance's mouth. He's blushing furiously from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. 

“Please don't finish that sentence.” Dropping his hand Keith hangs his head and buries his face in his hands, groaning. “Uuugghh Laaaance….why'd you have to bring that up?” Keith had honestly been so naive and (still) oblivious, such ideas didn't even cross his mind.

“Look, it's not a big deal--” Lance tried to comfort Keith.

“--it is!" 

“-- you two are pretty honest and open with each other. If something were to happen that you're not ready for then, I don't see Griffin having a problem with taking things slow like you guys have been. 'S’all I'm saying. Alright? You can continue being your innocent, virginal self.”

“I am _not_ virginal.” Keith muttered, crossing his arms.

“Keith, buddy, lying isn't your best talent.” he pats Keith on the shoulders and walks off to his room. “Make sure you use condoms!” He shouts.

“ _Lance!_ ” Keith yells in annoyance, but he’s already turned the corner of the hall. Keith sighs, exhaling his nervousness and mental exhaustion from his conversation. He rubs his forehead and presses his fingertips into his eyes, “Jesus fucking Christ, I swear to God I don’t need this right now.” Keith forces himself not to think about the images trying to push through his mental projector of them doing… fuck he couldn’t even bring himself to _think_ any verb to describe what he was thinking-- or rather, he was trying _not_ to think of. _Whatever, as if that would ever happen,_ Keith thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s laying in bed reading when there’s a knock at his door. Keith’s heart begins to race, he could hear it beating against his ear drums. He hops up and opens the door with a mechanical hiss. “Hey,” he greets James, “ ‘bout time you showed up.” 

Pale skin catches James’ eyes and looks down to see Keith in grey shorts. They weren’t nearly as short as his that he wore for ball practice but, they looked really good on him. And that red pull over sweater and thick black socks, “You look comfy.”

“Could say the same thing about you.” Keith replied with a smile. James in a similar faded sea green pull over with the hood up, little tufts of brown hair sticking out, light blue shorts and in slip ons. Looking down further, he sees two large bags, one in each hand and a backpack slung over his shoulders, “What the hell did you bring over?” He asks as he steps aside to let him in.

When James had said he would cover everything, he wasn’t lying. Laptop, controllers, external hard drives containing games and ripped movies, headphones, earbuds, chargers; not to mention all the junk food he brought over. Cookies, chips, packaged brownies, candy, soda, energy drinks, microwaveable meals like instant cup noodle, mac n cheese, cake in a mug, popcorn-- Keith didn’t know what else James had brought but good gravy it was a lot. Keith took everything out and organized it on the floor so they could see everything and pick out what they want on sight. 

“Alright! Whaddyou wanna do first? Video games or movies? I have movies on here,” he holds up his two handfuls of hard drives in the air, “I also have a couple online accounts we can browse through. Oh! I brought an extra laptop incase you wanted to play together on one of these mmorpg games I have. Or we can snack first. Hunk said the pizza would be ready around-- why’re you looking at me like that?”

While James went through their list of options and digging through his bag pulling out everything, Keith had stopped and watched him, smile and all. “You’re really excited for this huh?” 

James curls his lips in for a moment and breaks into a shy smile, “Well...yeah.” 

“I can tell.” Keith says kindly. “Look kinda cute when you’re like that.”

“Like what?” James half laughs. 

“Excited.” Keith walks over to James, wrapping his arms around his waist, “Kinda like it.”

“Looks like you have a soft side Kogane.” James teases, resting his hands on Keith’s hips.  
  
“Shh, don’t tell anyone.” Keith says against his lips, kissing him, sighing as he does. “Mn,” he hums. They peck a few times and Keith murmurs against James’ lips, “wanna cuddle and watch some movies?”

“Sure. Whatever you want babe.” They get everything set up and put the large heavy laptop at the end of the bed as they settle side by side, holding hands. They munch on a bag of Reese’s Pieces, passing it back and forth to each other. Keith likes the way James rubs his thumb on the back of of his hand. “Hey you have any nicknames you go by?” James asks randomly.

“What?” Keith says around a mouth full of peanut butter and chocolate goodness. 

“Y’know, nicknames. Something other than your name.” James explains, reaching for the bag.

“Um...well, no. I mean-- my mom wanted to name me Yorak.”

“ _Yorak?_ ” James repeats.

Keith laughs, “Yeah. It’s uh, Galra? I use it as a code when I’m in mission but, I guess that doesn’t count.” 

“Ha, um yeah, no. It doesn’t.” James says. He speeds up his chewing and readjusts his shoulders against his propped pillow. “Hmm…” James thinks for a moment of what he could possibly call Keith as he watches the movie on the computer screen. He laughs for a second, “How do you feel about Kitty?” 

Keith moves away to look at James incredulously, “Whaaat?” He thought James was insane.

James looks at him with a smile, “What? Come on think about it-- Keith, Kitty, you fly a lion, you’re feisty. Makes perfect sense.” Keith snorts and rolls his eyes. “No?” James presses. WIth no answer from Keith, who keeps watching the movie and chewing in annoyance. James props on his elbow, “I can see your tail puffing in anger.” James teased.

_That’s it,_ “Okay! W-well, how would you feel if I called you Jamie? Huh?” Keith says, trying to make the nickname as embarrassing as compared to 'Kitty’. But James shrugs.

“My mom calls me Jaime. Kinda similar I guess. Doesn’t bother me.” James admitted. He’s smiling again when Keith shuts up, defeated. “And if it’s you, and _only_ you, calling me that then...I don’t mind.” James looks at Keith as he brings up his hand and kisses the back of it. A dust of pink covers Keith’s pale cheeks, blending in with his scar. James leans in, stretching and inching closer, nosing along Keith’s neck, “Not like anyone will know what I call you when we’re alone.” He whispers, placing a gentle kiss on the boy’s throat, he moves in under his arms to even closer and press himself along Keith's side. He nuzzles and rests his head on Keith's chest, draping one leg between Keith's.

Keith is momentarily frozen. He tucks his chin in to look down at James, who's watching the movie and quite comfortable. Was that a--? _No, no stop it._ Neverminding the thought, Keith holds him, resting his cheek on top of James’ head.

They're about to start another movie when they hear Hunk yelling for them on the other side of the door. James sits up and Keith takes two long steps to the door to let him in. “Hey Hunk. Oh wow that smells good.”

“Only the best! Hope you guys like it.” Hunk says as he hands over the little tray over.

“Hunk... _everything_ you make is amazing.” Keith deadpanned. “Don't even think for a second we wouldn't like it. You could make a meal out of everyone's most hated foods and somehow make it delicious enough to keep eating it.” Hunk smiles brightly, saying thanks to the compliment. “Nononono, thank _you_.”

“Alright well-- I gotta go. Got a long night of Monsters and Mana. You guys have fun alright?” He waves at James and looks to Keith, “And uh, keep things PG in here alright?” He murmurs, winking at him playfully. 

“Aaauughh, _Hunk._ ” Keith groans. He can hear him giggle cackling through the door.

James gives a confused laugh, “Uh, what was that about?” He asked. 

“Nothing.” Keith grumbles. He puts the tray of pizza down on the bed. James can tell Keith is flustered, in the embarrassed sort, but doesn't say anything. He scoots over and crosses his legs and picks up a slice. The stringy cheese has to be pulled several times for it to finally break away. When he takes that first bite, he crosses and closes his eyes, moaning at the incredible taste. 

“That's-- that's amazing.” He says. Chewing faster so he can have a second bite, James feels happy and satisfied with eating real food. “Does he always cook like this?”

“Heh, yeah. Hunk’s pretty creative. Even when we were out in space, he'd try all the food we had and would whip something up like that.” Keith snaps his fingers to emphasize Hunk’s quick thinking and instant creativity. He carefully chews the doughy crust and rich sauce, thinking of all the times Hunk made dinner and never complained from do so. “His food tastes like home.” Keith said. “Dad was a pretty good cook, being a fireman n all. But...I dunno. Something about Hunk's cooking just makes you feel like-- like-- you're family.” 

Hearing those words was endearing to James. Many people had this idea and assumption about Keith that he was a stoic and emotion hot head. He was sure Keith thought of himself as an uncrackable rock but, deep down, through the many layers of Keith, he was a caring, thoughtful guy. “Well, you know what they say-- the secret ingredient is always love.” James sighs, belly growing full from his fourth slice. He shoves the remaining crust into his mouth, sprinkling the crumbs off his fingers back onto the try to prevent them getting in the sheets. “Want something to drink babe?” He asks as he scoots towards the edge of the bed. He ankles crack as he walks to the little mountain of junk food, squatting down to tear two sodas from the plastic carrier. They were still considerably cold, perfect for washing down pizza. Keith's just polished off the last slice and James gives Keith his drink to free his hand to take the tray and place it elsewhere. He climbs back into bed with Keith, who hits the spacebar to play the next movie they planned to watch before Hunk stopped by. James is tucked under Keith's arm again, leg draped over like before. They keep their drinks on the little shelf mounted on the wall, away from spilling and not far out of reach. 

They moved on from movies to games, which lasted, well into the night. After 13 straight 45 minute rounds, they grew tired of the same infuriating maps and quests. Yawning obnoxiously, James scratches his head, “What time is it?” 

Keith taps the screen on his phone to read the time and half laughs and half groans, “It's four in the morning.”

James shoots up, eyes wide, “Are you serious? Woooowww.” He closes the laptop and rubs his eyes. “Jeez,” he says, “how you feelin’?” 

With a yawn and the smacking of his mouth, Keith answers the question. With heavy lids, he grins, “ 'M kinda tired.” He says sleepily. And it's the most adorable voice James had ever heard. 

“Alright babe, let's get ready for bed then, hm?” James sends Keith to the bathroom to brush his teeth while he cleared the bed off for them. The screen from Keith's laptop gives enough light for James to put everything away and put of the way. He's not surprised to find Keith brushing his teeth in the dark with his eyes closed. “You're ridiculous.” James laughs. He brought a small toiletries bag with his face wash and toothbrush. Keith rests his head on James’ non moving shoulder as he lazily works the toothbrush over the enamel.

They finish up and head back into the room, taking small slowly steps to the bed. Keith peels off his sweater along with his shirt. He slots his thumbs into his waistband then stops, “Oh yeah I can't.” He mumbles.

“Y’cant what?” James asks, shedding his sweater.

“Oh I uh-- I usually sleep in my boxers.” Keith explains in a soft voice. “But since you're here I--”

“This is your room Keith. Be comfortable however you want. I don't care.” James says. He's in a cut up shirt-- sleeveless and looks almost like a crop top. He moves past Keith to climb into bed, sighing as his body lays down in comfort. With Keith still standing there, debating as what he should do, James pats the bed, “Come on babe.”

Keith is about to join, but stops to shed the shorts. It won't be weird. Once in bed with James, Keith pulls off his socks in after thought. He rolls onto his side to face James, who in turn does the same. Eyes adjusted to the darkness, they stare at each other for a moment. Keith bring up his hand and James tangles his fingers with Keith's. “Do you want your little lights on or off?” James ask. Keith had these little string of soft lights above his head in various spherical sizes.

“Can you dim them actually?” Keith asks. James looks up and reaches for the little dial to lower the brightness.

“Good?” Keith nods, shifting closer to where their hands rested against the pillow.

“Good night Jamie.” Keith says softly, kissing James’ knuckle.

“Night kitten.” James replies, kissing Keith on the lips. 

A hot flash hits Keith when he hears the pet name. The way James had said, saying _kitten_ instead of Kitty. So just before James pulls away from the kiss, Keith holds the side of the teen's neck to keep him there, rolling their lips for another kiss.

James is a little surprised when Keith does this, but he's even more surprised when he's pulled closer. Without breaking away, James scoots in closer, putting his hand on Keith's hip. Keith in turn presses his pelvis against James to close any space between them. He dares to slip his tongue in the moment he feels James’ lips apart, which is an additional pleasant surprise to the MFE pilot. James reciprocates and digs his fingers into Keith's hip, trying his best to behave and not make any hastey moves.

But when Keith lays on his back, he has this look on his face that only James understands. He moves on top of Keith, who parts his legs slightly to make room for him. His hands run through James’ hair first before holding the side of his face for another kiss. James boxes him in with his arms propped on both sides of his head. They start to breathe heavily as their kissing grows intense. James feels Keith brings up his legs, pinning his knees against his sides. This is slowly becoming more and more dangerous for him-- because he knows it'll be extremely difficult for him if they were to stop. He shifts his leg up, nestled under Keith's thigh to make his position a bit more comfortable.

Keith sighs into the kiss, his fingers carding through the soft hair, nails gently scratching as he curls them in. All he can hear is their breathing, the sheets shifting beneath them, and the wet sounds of their tongues as they kiss. These pleasant sounds, James weighing him down, the low light casting just enough light down on James to soften his face-- his sighing breath let out an octave or two higher than intended.

James could feel his eyes dilate from hearing the moan. He opens his heavy lids as his lips part from Keith's, and looks at him. He has the same unmistakable look. James licks his lips, mentally treading carefully his next move. He lifts and pushes back his boyfriend’s long bangs with his fingers, tucking them back. The lights above them decorate Keith's almond shaped eyes in a way that makes them look like their own starry night sky. “You're so gorgeous.” James says just above a whisper. And the compliment makes Keith smile, his shyness making him bite his lower lip.

“Shuddup.” Keith replies. He curls his lips in to bring back feeling and rolls them out.

“It's true,” James insists, rubbing the tip of his nose against Keith's. “I mean it.” He whispers, leaning down into the crook of the teen’s neck to press a kiss on his pale skin. Strong angular jaw. The scarred cheek. Those lips.

This kiss in particular feels sexually charged. James shifts up to be entirely over Keith, and by doing this, their bodies react instantaneously to friction. James can feel Keith getting hard as he is. He watches him and is now at full staff; Keith is holding onto him with his eyes closed, lips parted, and moaning softly as he rolls his hips, seeking more of that same friction. James cups Keith's cheek, “Look at me...” he whispers. Keith opens his eyes and stares up at him. Watching and hearing Keith respond to the way he moves his hips over him, James feels his skin growing hot. A few firmer slow thrusts and Keith gasps, nails biting into James’ biceps.

What they were doing was juvenile. Dry humping like young hormonal, curious teens in high school. James knew this. But since this was with Keith Kogane, it didn't matter. It didn't even feel that way. It felt intimate. Like their relationship was steadily progressing like serious relationship tend to do. From the way Keith was reacting, James thought maybe Keith had never done anything like this with anyone before. The possibility made the intimacy of it all much more meaningful to James-- considering his feelings for the pilot. James dove for a kiss, hungry and passionate. He rolls his hips harder this time, letting out a throaty groan. He can feel the outline of Keith's member. It was incredibly hard and thick, not as long as his own. James almost wished there wasn't anything between them.

“Take this off.” Keith whispered, tugging at the shirt James was still wearing.

Nodding, James sits up on his knees and pulls the shirt off. He sees Keith's outline trapped under the boxers. They groan as James settles back on top of Keith, their members pressed firmly together. This sort of skin to skin was satisfying James’ desires. Keith touches James all over, excited to have him like his. Their kisses are growing desperate and sloppy, their hot breath making the air between them thick and heavy. Keith catches James’ tongue and sucks on it gently. He feels a twitch on his hip bone-- God James was big. Keith let's go, leaving James breathless and still. He decides to stretch his neck out to reach and bite Griffin's bottom lip, flicking his the tip of his tongue over it when he let's go.

“Keith.” James says in voice barely recognizable as his own. He balls his hands into fists, pulling the leash of restraint on himself.

“Hmm?” Keith hums, rolling his hips to keep the friction going as he gently sucks on the teen’s collarbone.

James let's out a stuttering groan, “Babe-- ffff--ngh.” He can't seem to speak, for his brain was unable to formulate and structure a proper sentence of how he was feeling, and what Keith was doing to him.

Keith continues to toy with James, loving how he had this effect on him. “What is it?” He asks innocently against his skin. He lifts his chin to kiss James, trying to coax an answer out of him.

All James can do is give a breathy laugh. He wants to do so much right now it's infuriating. “You know _exactly_ what's going on.’ he accuses playfully. “Teasing me n shit.”

Keith doesn't even try to cover his smile, “Seem to be enjoying it.” Keith counters. They rub against each other for a moment and Keith wonders if this is enough. “This is okay, right?” He asks nervously. “I-- I don't wanna make you un--” James kisses him mid sentence, cupping the side of his face, thumb brushing over his cheek bone.

“I am enjoying this. It's way more than okay. Can't you tell?” James says, grinding against Keith for emphasis. They both chuckle and Keith tries to apologize. “Hey, hey, hey...no need to be sorry. I'm just really worked up.” James thinks about how explain his reason for not answering Keith, “I wanna do so much with you,” he admits. “It's me who doesn't want to push you far and away.”

That was understandable. Right now, Keith really liked what they were doing. He couldn't really explain why he had initiated this whole thing, but thinking about going further than this was intimidating.

“I'm good with this...for now,” he says softly, “one step at a time?” James nods, completely understanding where Keith was coming from. They resume kissing and grinding on one another. Eventually James braved himself to touch Keith like he was being touched. James felt just how strong Keith was, the softness of his skin, the smallness of his waist and where his body curved.

The shorts James had kept on kept getting bunched up, tightening in places that weren't ideal. He leans on on arm, doing his best to not break the kiss, as his free arm works the shorts off as quickly as possible. With the layer gone and back against Keith, through the thin fabric of their boxers, James feels something damp against his crotch. This makes him look down between them. He sees a dark patch where the head ended. James smiles and looks back up at Keith, “You're really wet you know that?” Keith looks down to see what he was talking about and blushes. “You like the way it feels when we do this?” His whispers in Keith's ear, who whimpers and nods. “Fuck.” James sighs, exaggerating the rolling of his hips. James shifts his knees up to get a better angle to keep thrusting when Keith wraps his legs around his waist.

They held hands as they rocked together at a steady pace. Keith's grip tightened as his breathing grew heavy, “I'm like, right there.” Keith moaned. James rocked harder and Keith gasped, “Oh fuck I think I'm gonna--” he throws his head back as he tenses up, “ _Jamie_!” Keith cries as he comes hard, ruining his boxers with hot wet stains of pleasure.

It was over for James the moment he witnessed his boyfriend climaxing and hearing his own name in such a lewd tone. “ _Keith_.” James’ hips stutter and he's coming too, arms shaking as each spurt leaves him to be soaked up by his underwear. James keeps moving his hips, swearing over and over again as he sees how much of a mess they had made together. He looks to Keith, who looks sleepier than he had before and kisses him.

“Hey,” he whispers with a smile. He kisses the Keith's cheek, “how you feeling Kitty cat?” He asks, showering him in more kisses.

Keith rests his head with his cheek against the pillow, “Mn... _good_.” he sighs in a heavenly breath. “Is it always like that with someone?” Keith asks.

“Only with certain people.” James answered. He turns Keith’s face to capture his lover's lips for a lazy exchange. “Lemme uh, clean us up.” James suggests. He goes to the bathroom and grabs the wash clothing hanging on the shower rail. Dampening it, he brings it back to the room. He’s about to clean Keith up but then stops, “Um, do you? wanna do it?” Cleaning Keith up would mean seeing his most intimate parts; he wasn’t sure if Keith would be okay with that.

“Oh um,” Keith sits up and grabs the rag from James, “I got it. Thank you.” James smiles and kisses Keith’s forehead, telling him he’ll get him new boxers. Keith covers himself with the new comforter he bought earlier, “Well what about you?” he asks as he takes off his underwear with one hand.

James has his back turned, rummaging through Keith’s drawers to find him a fresh pair of bottoms of some sort, “I still have my shorts. I can wear those for now.” When Keith announces he’s finished, James hands him some shorts he found and takes the dirty rag from him. “I’ll be back in a sec.” He says, leaning down to grab his unsoiled bottoms. He rinses Keith’s mess out of the washcloth in the sink, cleans himself, rinses it out again, and sets the rag and his soiled boxers in the corner of the bathroom to wash later. Shorts on, James walks back to Keith, carefully getting back into bed with him. They lay back like they had before, and smile at each other until they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this update to the series.
> 
> I will be writing a few more 'chapters', so if you want instant notifications for the next update, hit that subscribe button!
> 
> Let me know what you thought by leaving a comment! Everything from gibberish asdfghjkl, *thumbs up*, to essay-like comments.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
